Various golfing equipments, such as golf clubs, golf balls, and tee markers, are utilized by golfers while playing golf. In addition to such golfing equipments, other equipments, such as golf carts, and golfing bags, are also utilized by golfers while playing golf.
Putting is an important aspect of golf. During putting, the golfers generally bend towards a golf ball, and hit the golf ball by a golf club for displacing the golf ball towards an aimed hole on the golf course.
However, such striking of the golf ball often fails to displace the golf ball substantially closer to the aimed hole. Accordingly, golfers both experienced and beginners repeatedly practice putting strokes aiming to accurately put the golf ball in the aimed hole. However, since arms and body of golfers are unrestrained, every golf stroke may result in a different swing of the golf club. Moreover, since the golfers generally bend while hitting the golf ball, back and body portion of the golfers often comes under considerable stress. Such stress often creates various posture and health related problems for the golfers.